Pick Up Line Bar
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: PostWar! Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy are hanging out at a bar when they see a woman all alone. Can one of them come up with a pick up line that isn't stupid! Who gets the girl?


Pick Up Line Bar

PostWar! Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy are hanging out at a bar when they see a woman all alone. Can one of them come up with a pick up line that isn't stupid! Who gets the girl?

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: This is just a stupid, humorous story I started writing when I was bored! It has some weird twist and some interesting pick up lines! You've been warned!

"We've been drinking for an hour! This is getting boring!" Draco said as he blew his bangs out of his face.

"Then get lost, Ferret Face!" Ron said as he drained his drink.

"Don't argue! We're here to relax now that the war is over!" Harry said as he turn to look around the bar.

"Hey!" Fred said getting everyone's attention. "Look at what we have here!"

"That is one pretty lady!" George said as a young woman with thick, brown, curls and soft, pale skin walked into the bar. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a revealing black tank top.

"She's beautiful!" Percy said as the woman sat down alone at a table.

"Who's going to pick her up?" Draco asked as he looked along the bar at his mates.

"Let's make a bet!" Fred said slyly.

"Who ever can pick her up with the best pick up line wins-" George stopped to think.

"Fifty galleons!" Draco said as he smirked. "Ten galleons a piece from the losers!"

"How will we know some one doesn't just pay her to be picked up?" Percy asked as he looked between his fellow drinkers.

"We have these!" The twins said together holding up extendable ears.

"Brillant!" Ron said as he took one.

"Who's going first?" Draco asked as he accepted one of the extendable ears.

"I will!" George said standing up and walking over to the girl. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to the girl. "I'm sorry but I seem to have misplaced my phone number can I have yours."

"It doesn't sound like your very responsible so why should I lend you mine?" The girl asked sweetly as she looked at the red head next to her. George got up and walked back towards the bar. "Who's next?" He asked sitting down. "I gave it my best!"

"I'll go next!" Harry said getting up and walking towards the girl. "Excuse me, Miss!" Harry said walking over to the girl.

"Um...yes?" The girl said sweetly.

"Are you a doctor?" Harry asked smiling in a flirtatious way.

"What?"

"I was just wondering because you got my heart beating!"Harry said and the group at the bar couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm not a doctor! I'm terrible at first aid!" The woman said sounding hurt.

"Could I buy you a drink?" Harry asked as the group stop laughing, almost holding their breath.

"To make up for that bad pick up line?" The girl said sweetly. "No, I'm waiting for someone, but thank you."

Harry walked away and back to the group. He sat down and order a large drink as the group laughed. "What? You think you can do better?" Harry said as he smirked at the group.

"I know I can do better!" Draco said smugly.

"Let's see it, Ferret!" Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

Draco pushed his hair out of his way and walked towards the girl's table. At first the group was stunned that he just walked by but then he backed up and looked at the girl. "Excuse me, Miss, but is your name Candy because you look so sweet!"

The girl giggled as the group's mouths dropped. "No, it's not. Actually it's Janey."

"I'm sorry! Can I make it up to you some how? Maybe I can buy you a drink?" Draco said smoothly.

"I would love to accept-" The group gasped at her words. "But I'm waiting for someone." The group breathed a sigh of relief as Draco walked back defeated.

"She knows how to crush some one for sure!" Draco said as he sat in his seat.

"You just need a better pick up line!" Percy said as he looked at the girl.

"Hey! At least I got her name!" Draco protested. "That's better than Potter here or Weasley!"

"I could do way better than that!" Fred said with a laugh.

"Let's see it Mister I-can-do-better-than-that!" Draco said rudely as he ordered another drink.

"Okay I will!" Fred said and got up. He walked by the table and slipped. He grabbed the table for support as the every one in the group laughed but Harry how knew what was coming. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help falling for you!" Fred said causing everyone to quite laughing.

The girl giggled again. "That's funny!" The girl giggled again. "Where did you learn that one? From a dinsour!" Everyone at the bar broke out laughing again! "I like a sense of humor in a man!" The girl said causing the group to shut up.

"I'm full of jokes! I could tell you a few over a drink - Umm...What is your name?"

"My names Janey!"

"Well, Janey, I would love to hear your pretty laugh again as I tell you some jokes I know over a drink!" Fred said as everyone was dead silent at the bar.

"Is your biggest joke you?" The girl asked harshly before she giggled again. Fred walked away with out saying anything else. He went back to the group with a sour face.

"Oh, shut up! I did the best out of all you!" Fred said as he sat down.

"You, also, got insulted the most out of us!" Percy said with a laugh.

"Okay pretty boy let's see you do better!" George said as he smirked.

"Wait I've just thought of the perfect line!" Ron said standing up. He walked over to the girl and smiled at her. "Excuse me but I have a question?" Ron said as he leaned against her table.

"What's your question?" The girl asked as she leaned towards Ron.

"Do believe in magic?" Ron asked trying to keep from blushing.

"What?" The girl said confused.

"Just asking because you defientely put a spell on me!" Ron said as he smiled.

"Why don't you have a seat, um..."

"Ron."

"Ron. I have a question to ask you." The girl said as she crossed her legs in a seducive manor.

Ron sat down in the chair next to her. And the group at the bar was quite unable to think of how Ron beat them. "You can ask me anything!"

"Are you magician?" The girl asked sweetly and almost too innocently.

"You could say that." Ron said with a smile.

"Then you could you do a disappearing spell on yourself so I can see the door. I'm waiting for someone." The girl was extremely harsh as she spoke. Ron got up and walked defeated back to the bar.

"That was great Ron!" Harry said with a laugh.

"She had you fooled!" Percy said as he laughed.

"Let's see you do better Perce!" Ron said venomously.

"Okay!" Percy said as he down the rest of his drink and then got up. He walked smoothly towards the girl then stopped next to her table. "Did it hurt?" He asked catching the group off gaurd.

"What?" The girl said confused.

"When you fell from heaven, my sweet angel?"

The girl giggled at this but smiled. "You really think I'm an angel?"

"If you didn't come from heaven then it must have been Greece because your a goddess!" Percy said smoothly.

"That's the best complment I've had so far this eveing." The girl said with a innocent smile which only made the group more speechless than they already were.

"May I be so bold as to ask what your name is, sweet angel?" Percy said as he took a seat next to her.

"You may be so bold! My name is Janey." The girl said as she blushed slightly.

"A pretty name to match your pretty face and maybe I can find out if your personality is just as beautiful." Percy said as he looked at the girl.

"What's your name?" Janey asked sweetly.

"Percy."

"I like your name." Janey said as she smiled.

"Can I buy you a drink, Janey?"

"I don't know I'm kind of waiting for some one." The girl said uneasy as she looked towards the door.

"I'll tell you what. One drink while you wait and if the person your waiting for shows up then I'll leave."

"Okay!" The girl said making the group go dead quite. Percy had won after everything it had to be know-it-all follow-the-rules Percy!

"What would you like to drink?" Percy asked as he sat down.

"I would like a drink but um..." Janey said thinking. "Actually, I really don't drink, I'm just meeting some one here because it was the only place he knows around here."

"Maybe we could just talk." Percy said as he smiled at the girl in a way that made the group sick.

"Why don't you go talk with your friends because the person I'm meeting should be here any second!" Janey said looking at her watch. "And tell them to get better pick up lines!"

Percy suddenly frowned as he stood up and walked back towards the group that was laughing their heads off. "Way to go, Percy!" Fred said laughing harder as he watched his older brother sit down.

"I still won because I lasted the longest before she rejected me!" Percy said as he order another drink.

"No the deal was who ever could pick her up!" Fred and George said together as they laughed harder at Percy.

"Looks like we can all keep our money." Draco said with a shrug.

"You all are pathetic." A voice from down the bar said. Everyone turned and gasped at the sight of they're old potion's professor. "You can't even pick up a woman!"

"Let's see you do better, git!" Ron said crossing his arm.

"Twenty galleons from each of you if I can pick her up." Snape said with a smirk.

"If anyone could pick her up I would give them twenty galleons!" Harry said with a laugh.

"It's a deal then! If I can get her to let me pick her up then I win twenty galleons from each of you!" Snape said smirking.

"You have to use a pick up line that doesn't involve money!" Fred said frowning.

"I can do better than all of you and no money involved!" Snape said as he got up from his drink and walked towards the girl. "Miss, I'm not going to use any pick up lines if you'll let me buy you a drink." Snape said kindly as he smiled at the girl.

"Okay! I'm Janey!" The girl said as Snape stood next to her.

"I'm Severus." Snape said as the girl smiled.

"How about instead of a drink we hit a movie!" Janey said as she stood up.

"That sounds great! But can you excuse me one moment I have to inform the men at the bar that they shouldn't ruin a woman's eveing with bad pick up lines!"

"I'll wait right here!" Janey said as Snape walked back to the group who was pulling out money.

"I believe the bet was twenty galleons each!" Draco said with a smirk.

"That wasn't a real pick up line you know!" Harry said frowning.

"You never said I couldn't use a pick up line about not using a pick up line." Snape said with a laugh as he took the money from the six men. He put the money in his pocket then walked over to the woman. "What movie would you like to see, Hermione Granger, or should I say 'Janey'?"


End file.
